History is Made at Night
by Victoria18Carlton
Summary: Harry Osborn/OC One-Shot. Alex and Harry spend a Saturday evening alone together. Smut - rated M for a reason :)


_**So, this is my first proper venture into writing smut. I hope it's okay - go easy on me guys!**_

* * *

I love lazy Saturday nights. Going out is fun and all, but I don't think anything really beats staying inside, where it's warm. And there's television. So, that's where I am right now. Sprawled across the couch, half lying on Harry, watching some horror series that's more weird than scary. Currently there is some freaky sex scene going on, between some hipster (actually quite attractive) guy and a diseased-looking blonde with a bad Irish accent.

"Wow, that was a bit full on and unexpected," I say, trying not to laugh.

Harry mumbles, "It's not that bad."

I turn to look at him and giggle. "Oh my God, dude, is this turning you on?"

"No!" Harry protests, but his face tells a different story.

"Oh, so you won't get annoyed if I do that?" I ask innocently, switching off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching - " Harry begins, but I press my lips against his before he can say any more.

My hands are on the base of his neck as I kiss him, still grinning a little. I position myself so that I am straddling him, and I feel Harry's hands move and rest on my lower back. He begins to kiss me back, and his tongue runs across my lips, seeking entrance into my mouth. I gladly oblige. I move my tongue in response to his, one of my hands now on the back of his head.

Harry moans softly as I softly pull on his hair. Smiling still, I pull away from Harry's lips and kiss his cheek, then his neck, moving down to his collar bone. I feel his hands move to my ass, giving a light squeeze. "Cheeky," I reprimand.

"You love it," he grins. He's right. I kiss him again before I pull him so that he's sitting upright. I slide my hands underneath his shirt as we kiss, then I break away to pull his shirt over his head.

His chest now bare, Harry falls back so that he is propped up on the armrest of the couch again. I kiss his neck again, moving my hips slightly, eliciting another groan from him. I can feel his arousal against my hip. I make my way down his torso, leaving little kisses, until I reach the bulge in his pants.

I rub him gently through the material, relishing the sounds he makes. I slowly unbutton his pants, looking up at him as I do so. Harry's mouth is open slightly, and his eyes are pleading. "Alex," he whimpers, "Alex, please."

"You need to learn some patience, Mr Osborn," I say as I pull down his boxers even more slowly.

"Alex," he whines again.

"Begging is unbecoming of you, sweetheart." I pull Harry's underwear down further, exposing his already erect cock. I press a kiss to the tip, and grin as I hear him whisper my name again. I take him into my mouth slowly, enjoying every little sound Harry makes.

I move my head up and down a little faster, and Harry winds his hands in my hair, breathing, "Alex, oh God, baby."

I swirl my tongue over the tip of Harry's cock, and then take as much of him into my mouth as possible. I can feel my own arousal growing stronger. Harry pulls gently on my hair, and I take my mouth off of him. I look at him with big, innocent eyes. "Yes?"

Harry doesn't say anything, instead he swings his legs off the couch and stands up. "Come here," he says, smiling at me.

I jump up and move to him. Harry kisses me hard, pulling me against his naked body. He then knocks my legs out from under me and lifts me. I squeal in shock and excitement as Harry carries me into the bedroom, leaving his clothes strewn over the couch.

Harry lays me down on the bed and says, "Take off your dress." I am only too happy to comply. I lie on the bed in my underwear.

Harry's strong frame pins me down and his tongue parts my lips, finding its way into my mouth again. I moan softly and he pulls away from me, chuckling. He kisses me gently on the lips before he makes his way down my body, leaving little kisses on my skin as I did to him. When Harry reaches my panties he tenderly pulls them down, planting a soft kiss where my legs meet before he pulls them off completely, tossing them to the floor.

"Harry…" I whisper.

"Yes, Alex? What is it you want?" he asks, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I want."

"I do indeed," Harry laughs, before he plunges his tongue between my folds, earning him a moan of pleasure from my lips. His tongue flicks over my clit and I moan again. Harry continues, faster and faster, and my cries of pleasure get louder and louder, and I can feel the sensation between my legs building. Harry then sucks on my clit, adding a few small bites and I can feel myself approaching, but he pulls away, still chuckling. "No, not yet," he says cheekily.

"Oh my God," I pant. "Please, Harry, please." I try to move my hand to my throbbing clit but Harry moves back on top of me, and he pins both of my arms above my head.

"Soon," he whispers into my ear. Harry claims my lips again, letting go of my wrists. I instantly move my hands around him. One caresses the back of his head, my fingers tangling in his gorgeous, thick brown hair. Harry rolls over so that I am now on top of him. The only thing that separates our bodies from touching completely is my bra, which Harry is quick to unhook. I move into a sitting position and shrug the straps off of my shoulders.

I throw my bra to the side where it falls on top of my other clothes. Harry pulls me back down to him and kisses me again. I slip my tongue into his mouth as we roll over again, my back hitting the soft sheets. Our tongues touch as we kiss, and Harry moves his hands from my back to my breasts. He strokes his thumbs over my nipples and I sigh with pleasure.

Harry kisses me in the centre of my chest, and then moves his mouth and kisses the top of my left breast. His hand caresses the other as his tongue flicks over the sensitive bud on my breast, causing me to practically purr in delight. Harry looks up at me and grins. "Do you like that, baby?"

My only response is a low moan. Harry laughs. His hand moves from my breast to slip between my legs again, and he slips one finger inside of me. He covers my nipple with his mouth again as he moves his finger. Another finger enters me and Harry moves his hand a little faster. "Do you like that?" he says again.

"Yes, Harry, oh God, yes," I moan, my fingers gripping his hair even tighter.

Harry slips a third finger in and circles my clit with his thumb. "Sweetheart, you're so wet," he says, the cheeky grin still on his face. He places his mouth on my neck, kissing and nipping the soft flesh ever so slightly.

In response, I move one of my hands from Harry's head and move it down. I move my hand up and down his length and I hear him groan against my neck. I stroke my thumb over the top of his cock, and Harry rewards me with another definite rub of my clit. The two of us both hiss with indulgence.

Harry pulls his fingers out of me swiftly, causing me to whine a little. He kisses me once more, and then he places his wet fingers into my mouth. I taste myself on his fingers, and I bite down a little. Harry chuckles and kisses my nose. "Wait one second," he says.

He stretches over to the side table and takes a condom out of the drawer. He sits up to put it on while I move so that I am propped up on the pillows. Harry lines himself up with my entrance, and then he presses his lips to mine once more. "You okay?" he says.

"Yeah, you?"

"Absolutely," he grins, before he pushes into me gently. I moan softly as I feel him inside of me. Harry's lips find mine as he slowly moves his hips. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close to me, relishing the feel of him against me. Harry rests his forehead against mine, our eyes locked as his thrusts get a little quicker. The two of us are breathing heavily, and I start moving my hips too, meeting Harry's thrusts. "Oh fuck, Alex," he breathes into my ear.

I push Harry so that we roll, and I am now on top. I lay my hands on his chest for support as I move myself up and down his shaft. This elicits a wonderful deep moan from Harry's lips, so I move faster, sinking down on him until he is completely buried in me. "Oh my God, Alex, don't stop," Harry says, his voice catching as he speaks.

As I lean down to kiss him again Harry snakes his arms around my back and starts thrusting again. I cry out in delight as his thrusts get deeper, get stronger, Harry's pubic bone hitting my clit and sending little waves of pleasure through me. "Oh, Harry, harder," I cry, my fingers tugging on his hair again.

"You sure?"

"God, yes," I reply, kissing him hard. I feel Harry's hips move faster, and I have to break the kiss as I cry out again. Harry winds his hands in my hair as he takes back the kiss, still thrusting into me hard.

Harry rolls me over again, thrusting into me hard and slow, once, twice, three times, before he pulls out of me. I whimper in protest, but Harry says, "Sit up against the headboard."

I do as instructed. Harry kneels in front of me and kisses each of my breasts again, before he pulls me closer so that we are pressed against each other once more. I sink down onto his cock again, and our lips meet as I grind on his lap. Harry moans into my mouth and his hands squeeze my ass.

I grip his shoulders as I move up and down again, getting faster and faster. Harry moves his hands from my ass so that his arms wind around the small of my back. He moans my name as he kisses my neck, biting softly. I squeal in a mix of pleasure and slight pain. I put my lips to Harry's ear and whisper, "Fuck me, Harry. Please, baby, fuck me harder."

He holds my hips to stop me moving and says, "As you wish."

Then Harry turns me so that I am lying with him on top of me again. His lips collide with mine as his thrusts get more frantic. I cry out, unable to stay quiet, the pleasure hitting me hard and fast. Harry looks deeply into my eyes as he fucks me, one hand on my breast, the other moves to rub my clit. "Oh God, oh Harry, don't stop."  
I can feel my orgasm approaching, the heat between by legs is so intense and I know that I am on the brink. Harry's forehead rests on mine and, still looking into my eyes, he says, "Alex, let go. Let go for me."

And I do. I scream Harry's name as I come, loving the way he feels, the way he sounds, everything. A second or two after I come, Harry does too. "Oh, oh God, oh Alex," he grunts as he spills himself inside me.

Harry lies on me, alternating between kissing my neck and my lips. After a minute or two he pulls out of me and removes the condom. When he has disposed of it pulls back the bedsheets and lays them over me before he climbs in next to me. Harry wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, so that my head is lying on his chest. He presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"That was amazing," I say, my voice still breathy.

Harry pushes my chin up so that he can kiss my lips. "You're amazing," he grins. He kisses me again. "Sleep, baby, there's much more to come tomorrow morning."


End file.
